Stranger then Fiction
by dianty
Summary: Sam has a vision that leads the brothers to El Paso. In El Paso they run into two ochildren the Demon has hand picked and is minipulating.
1. A Rude Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural rather it is television show. The original characters and stories are mine. Any similarities to real people and places are purely coincidental. I can not take credit for the title, it is a movie out by Columbia Pictures. Thanks Columbia!

Stranger then Fiction

Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening

The last two nights the Winchesters have camped out in the outskirts of Phoenix. The cheap hotel room's air was thick and stale with the remembrance of old cigarettes. The broken air conditioner ejected barely cool air. It was midnight in the quant motel room where the two brothers were sleeping. Dean slept peacefully while Sam slept restlessly. The twisting and thrashing created sweat beads on Sam's forehead.

"NOOO!!" Sam sat straight up in bed with his eyes forced shut, panting and sweating.

Dean sat up, pistol at the ready. "What's going on? You ok?" Dean surveyed the room looking for anything out of place.

Sam untangled himself from the sheet and sat up on the edge of the bed. His breathing slowed down. The sweat continued to bead and to drip from his eyebrows. Dean concerned, sat next to his brother. "You ok Sammy? Talk to me. Tell me what's going." Dean frowned, his hand gently rested on Sam's right shoulder. "Was it Jess again?"

Sam got up and paced the floor like a caged animal. "I don't know why I am having these dreams. I haven't had one for over a year. Why now?" Sam rubbed his shoulders in a fruitless attempt to relieve stress. "I think I need a good stiff drink." He half-heartedly smiled at his brother.

Dean returned a feeble smile, "Yeah that sounds like a good plan. There is a bar down the road. It might help us relax." Without talking they changed into clothes and headed out for the bar.

The bar was a busy hole-in-wall filled with locals. The noisy hall became deathly silent as the two strangers walked in. Everyone turned to stare at the foreigners. "Well, that's not uncomfortable," Dean remarked and gave a half-wave to crowd. After sizing the two up, people went back to their drink, game of pool, or conversation.

Dean pointed to the one remaining table in far corner of the bar. "I'll grab us a drink. Take that table".

Sam fumbled his way through the crowd. No one made eye contact or moved their chair to allow him through. _Friendly little place, _he thought as he slowly made his way to the small, beer soaked, crumble covered table.

Dean had a little easier time getting through the crowd as he bluntly asked people to move out of his way. He sat down and handed Sam his beer. Immediately taking a swig and giving a refreshing "Ahh". _That hit the spot, _Sam thought."It's not a stiff drink, but it will work."

Sam was grateful Dean was not interrogating him about the nightmare. Dean had sensed Sam's reluctance to expand on the nightmare while at the motel and did not feel like pushing the topic. Both become engrossed in the watching the crowd. Their nomadic childhood promoted an interest in people watching. In the furthest corner, a young couple sat in the middle of an obvious argument. The female throwing her arms about with anger written on her face. The young man exasperated leaned back and rolled his eyes. Three oversized biker men played cards at the table closest to the brothers. Their graying hair pulled into a long braid and tucked under a handkerchief made Sam smile. Dean under his breath smirked, "Check out the leather chaps and jackets. Big, bad biker men".

"Yeah, let's try to avoid trouble tonight". Sam said with a smile. Sam's head suddenly filled with throbbing and excruciating pain. Moaning and writhing, he clenched his forehead and landed on the filthy floor.

The bar crowd turned and stared at the brothers. An obviously angered biker stood and grunted at Sam on the floor. Dean stood up, "My brother, he has had a little too much to drink. No worries, he will be ok. Go ahead; go back to your drinks. Nothing to see here."

Dean kneeled beside his younger brother and said, "Sammy, I am gonna get us out here before the natives turn on us." He struggled to pick up Sam and balanced him on his feet. Dean clumsily ushered his impaired brother out of the bar.

"Go on now get going. Don't come back till you know how to handle your alcohol!" the grouchy bartender yelled after them.

The fresh air did Sam some good and he came out of his fit but continue to rub his forehead. "A vision, a very strange vision," Sam muttered as he stumbled his way to their car.

Sam leaned heavily on Dean as the two entered the hotel room. _We must look like drunks stumbling their way home. _Dean thought as he fumbled with the hotel key. He heaved Sam through the door and over to the bed. Gravity pulled both of them onto the bed. Sam groaned with the fall but otherwise seemed unaware of what was happening. Dean attempted to make his brother more comfortable by removing his shoes and pulling a sheet up to Sam's shoulders. Wiping away the sweat from his forehead, he whispered, "Good-night Sammy".

With a deep sigh, Dean fell into his own bed. _What a night!_


	2. The Girl with Black Hair

Stranger then Fiction

Chapter 2: The Girl with Dark Hair

By 5 am Sam was awake and returning from the local coffee shop. He walked into the hotel room, clumbsily closing the door. Dean woke with a start.

"Sorry," Sam apologized. "Ok, not really. We need to get going. I bought coffee". He held up the two cups as a peace gesture.

Squinting his eyes, Dean glanced at the clock. "Five o'clock? You have to be kidding me. We should still be sleeping." Dean slowly sat at the edge of the bed. "Why are you up so early? Couldn't sleep? Another nightmare?"

Silently, Sam walked over and sat down on the second bed, facing his brother. He handed off one of the steaming coffees. "Drink and let's get going. We need to head to El Paso."

After taking his first sip, Dean asked, "Why El Paso? You found us a hunt?"

Sam began packing his suitcase. "Well, I think the hunt found me. There is another person like me there."

Dean wanted to question Sam. He wanted to know what last night's vision revealed. He had a hundred questions, but Sam's diligent packing told him that his questions would not be well receipted. So, he finished his coffee and packed the suitcase. The brothers were checked out of the hotel and on the road by 5:30 am.

The two drove straight through to El Paso. The drive was uneventful. Sam had not remembered much about the vision last night. All he could remember was a Welcome to El Paso sign and a girl with cropped dark hair. Sam couldn't make head or tails of the vision. The only thing he knew was that he had to be in El Paso. Dean didn't push the topic; he had learned Sam's visions had an uncanny way of coming true. Plus, they had no other hunts. And quite frankly, Dean was getting antsy sitting in Phoenix waiting for a hunt.

After settling into the room, Dean headed to the bar and Sam attempted to relax in the room. It was 4 pm and the bar was basically dead except for a grumpy bartender, some local bar flies, two weary travelers and a young kid barely old enough to be in the bar. Dean settled himself close to the pool table waiting for an unsuspecting victim.

Two hours later, Dean returned to the hotel room having earned $300 from a couple of games of pool. He found Sam watching the local news. "Tomorrow at noon we need to go to Cozy Cove. We should find a young woman with short dark hair." Sam's hazel eyes were filled with concern. His most recent vision was grim and very strange. The vision showed a Cozy Cove sign, the girl with dark hair and images of Jess. Sam did not know what Jess had to do with the visions. She was dead. He saw Jess die.

"You had another vision?" Sam nodded his head as Dean continued, "Are we saving the girl? Or is the girl another crazy, mental case?"

"Saving her, I hope."

Dean hoped so, too. Ever since his brother's vision starting coming more frequently, Dean had become worried that maybe this gift was not a gift. Each time one of the demon's children was found creating havoc, Dean's concern for his brother grew. _I hope this girl is good, wholesome.  
_

----

The Winchesters pulled the black Impala into the Cozy Cove water park. The park was filled with tourists and locals trying to get a break from the heat.

_This place is pretty busy for her to attacked, _Sam thought. _Maybe I have the wrong place._

Despite Sam's internal questioning,the brothers paid the entry fee and walked into the pool area searching for the girl in Sam's visions. A group of girls wearing bikinis strolled by, Dean let out a low whistle of approval. The girls continued walking, giggling and whispering among themselves.

"Not a bad place for a hunt." Dean's eyes focused on the backside of the girls.

"Stay focused. Help me find the girl." Sam searched the crowd and found a thin woman with short black hair twenty feet away. "Over there," Sam nodded his head in her direction.

"At least she is a hottie. I can't object to helping a hottie". A smile filled Dean's face as the approached the woman.

"Hi. I couldn't help but notice you. I had to come over and introduce myself. My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean" He gave her his best puppy-dog eyes.

The girl smiled sweetly, "Hi. My name is Carla. And this is…" She turned to look behind her, "well, that is Cindy." Carla nodded her head in the direction of a brunette in a purple bikini.

An engagement ring shined on Cindy's left hand. "When's the date?" Dean asked.

She giggled as she joined the group, "You are quite observant. Next weekend. Carla is my maid of honor."

Several minutes of polite conversation went by before Sam found a way to suggest the four of them hang out for the day, "You know we are new in town and wondered if you girls would show us around?"

"Ummm….. You know, we avoid strangers. It is not safe to go riding off with every good-looking man who approaches us." She winked at Sam, "How do we know you are not psycho killers?" Carla asked flirtatiously.

"Aww, yes. We certainly look the mean type. I mean we didn't even wear our swim trunks to a pool. Pretty suspicious." Sam charmingly convinced the girls to give them a quick tour after Cindy checked in with her fiancé. He had hoped the girls would start the tour right away, but they insisted on going home first. The group planned to meet at Three o'clock for a tour and dinner.

**Author's note: Kind-of boring and slow right now, but it will pick up. I hope it is not too painfully slow. Thanks for reading. Leave me a note and let me know what you think so far. I appreciate any and all feedback.  
**


	3. Pushing is Not Nice

Stranger then Fiction

Chapter 3: Pushing is Not Nice

The Impala pulled up to 605 Iola Drive. Police cars lined the street for two blocks and news cameras covered the front lawn.

"I think we're late," Dean pulled the car behind the line of police cars.

Carla stood by the police tape being comforted by a young man wearing the latest American Outfitters clothing.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

Startled, Carla turned around to find Sam and Dean. "Yeah" She wiped a tear from her red, puffy eye, "I'm ok. Cindy was found dead. She fell down the stairs." Her lower lip quivered, she was barely holding her composure.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Did you find her?" _I thought I was supposed to save Carla, not Cindy. We should've kept a closer eye them. _Confused, Sam searched Carla's face for a hint of abnormality.

"No. Andy found her." The brothers were introduced to Cindy's fiancé who was very vague and defensive when answering the brother's questions. Andy seemed to be in a fog. They left the crime scene learning Cindy was found at the bottom of the stairs about twenty minutes prior to Sam's and Dean's arrival. Both brothers felt that Andy was strangely calm and relaxed about finding his fiancé dead.

Andy's flat affect created suspicion and he became the main suspect. They spoke to Cindy's family. Cindy was happily engaged. Her parents thought the accident was odd, but otherwise did not have any useful information. Cindy's sister provided insight to her sister's relationship with Andy. Cindy and Andy were fighting a lot recently. Cindy had suspected Andy was having second thoughts and was cheating on her. The wedding had nearly been called off twice in the last month. No one could tell the brothers who Andy could have been involved with.

After interviewing the family, Dean and Sam drove to Andy's apartment. While standing outside the apartment, screams emerged from the apartment. A muffled female's voice said, "Please Andy, don't" The brother's exchanged looks of understanding; Dean kicked in the door.

An older woman stood with her back to the window. An invisible force was pushing her closer and closer to the window. Her perfectly manicured nails sank into a chair's grey cloth in a futile attempt to prevent flying out the window.

"What the…" The shorter brother emerged through the door followed by the younger. "Get the woman Sammy!"

Several things happened at once. The woman by the window was released and she slumped, sobbing on the floor. Dean was stopped in mid step, lifted off his feet and thrown back against the wall. Sam reached the woman; she was ok but in shock.

Andy sneered at Dean. "So, now what is your plan? I can kill you easily. I have been practicing." A knife flew from the kitchen and hovered in front of Dean's face.

"Thanks for the friendly greeting", Dean was struggling trying to break free from the force holding him in place. It was a futile attempt; he could barely lift his hands off the wall.

Sam pulled a revolver out, "Have you practiced this?" The gun went off and Andy fell to the ground. Blood emerged from under Andy's body. It was a perfect shot, directly in the heart. The woman screamed while Dean fell to floor with a sigh.

"Shoot first and ask questions later? That was a little rash Sammy".

"Well, there won't too many options." Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Running at a psycho who can move things is a little rash too."

"Yeah, but that's what I do. Not what you do, mister let's think this over and then react. I dunno Sammy; I'm becoming a positive influence on you."

"Yeah Right." Sam shrugged, half-smiling at his brother.

Outside on the street, a shadowing figure stood in a trance fixating on the shadows in apartment 3B. The loud bang rudely interrupted the trance; the figure turned and quickly disappeared into the shadows.

Andy was adopted, his mother, Anne, had just told him. His biological mother was a single mom who violently died when Andy was six months old. Anne believed the woman had died in a fire. Consumed by anger, Andy attacked her. Andy had never been violent before but recently his temper had become out of control. During the attack, Andy spoke of a cloaked stranger who told him he was meant for great things. He told his adopted mom that she must die because she lied to him.

Not wanting to run into the police, Dean and Sam headed back to the hotel. Anne reported to the police her son attacked her and she shot him in self defense. The district attorney was not questioned about her attack.

**Author's note: **Thanks for reading. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the story, placed the story on their fav list, or put the story on alert. Thanks for the support. Please review and tell me how I am doing, what can be improved on.


	4. THe Old Woman

Stranger then Fiction: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Old Woman

Son attempted to kill District Attorney Anne Smith was the front page headline the following morning. Dean sat on the edge of the bed waiting for his brother to finish showering. _Wonder if since we saved her she could do anything about the warrants for our arrest? _After finishing the paper, he walked over to the bathroom door and reached up to knock on it. Sam opened the door, towel wrapped around his waist, "Hey careful there". He moved Dean's fist from in front of his face.

"You finished primping Sally?"

"Haha, Dean. Very funny." Sam rubbed his temples.

"You got a headache again?" Dean stepped back allowing his brother to get through the door.

Sitting on the bed, he responded, "Yeah. I had another vision too. In the shower"

"What you do in the shower is your business." Dean grinned at his brother, "Just clean up after yourself".

Rolling his eyes, "I'm serious. This hunt isn't over. There was someone else there. Outside the apartment." Sam laid back on the bed with his hands covering his eyes.

"Look we found the guy. Now let's move on"

"I'm serious. This girl, the one with the black hair, was in my vision. We are looking for the dark figure. The one lurking in the shadows last night. She was in control of Andy". The vision had worn Sam out and he crawled completely into bed. "I'm gonna rest. Shower up and we can talk when you are done."

"Oh, so now you're giving the orders? Sorry Sammy, I'm older and…" Dean trailed off because Sam had fallen asleep. _No sense in lecturing him now. _

After Dean's shower, he gently shook his brother, "Good-morning sleeping beauty".

Sam slowly began to show signs of life as he muttered "Save the girl. Save the girl". Completely opening his eyes, he sat straight up.

"Whoa. Careful" Dean moved just in time, avoiding bumping heads. "Is she hot?" Dean asked a couple of minutes latter as he sat on his bed, facing his brother.

"Is who hot?" Sam asked before thinking. "Wait, are we only into saving hot girls now?" He questioned his brother after realizing who he was referring to.

"Nah just figured it may be more fun if she was hot. You know. I could hook up with her. Neither one of us has gotten any in a while. You longer then me of course," _Good cover up. _He looked at his feet.

"Umm…yeah. Whatever. So we're staying?" Sam muffled a laugh. He knew his brother thought of himself as a ladies man. Dean did pretty well for himself, Sam had to admit, but when it came to real relationships. Dean ran. He never wanted more then a few good laughs. Sam, on the other hand, was always in a relationship to be in a relationship. Sam spent less attention on adding divots to his belt buckle and more time on developing feelings.

"Yeah we'll stay. See if we can find this invisible figure you keep talking about". Dean unwillingly caved in. He wanted to be on the road before the DA realized who her hero's were. _Thankful one day, putting us in jail the next. _

---

They returned to Andy's apartment. Police caution tape blocked off the apartment and several patrol cars remained. Dean and Sam approached a house half a block from the apartment. This was their last house to question. No one had information for them and the two were becoming discouraged. This run-down white, two story house was their last hope. A metal fence surrounded the front yard overgrown with weeds. The fence and yard separated them and the end of a very long day.

"Creepy" Sam muttered as he sized up the house from the sidewalk.

"Yeah. Something straight out of a horror film," Dean reached for the gate.

The brothers cringed as the gate squeaked when Dean slowly pushed it open. Several cats ran across the cracked sidewalk causing Sam to jump.

"Scaredy-Cat" Dean hissed at his brother, "You know if you're scared we can leave. They probably never saw anything anyways".

"Come on", Sam pushed past him and hurried up the walk to the uneven wooden, wrap-around porch. He was desperate for a lead, any lead. Sam knew his vision was correct. Now he needed the proof.

Sam pushed the doorbell which shocked him a little. "Think I'll knock".

The first knock had barely landed, when a frail old woman answered the door. Her thinning grey hair was pulled into a tight bun leaving parts of her scalp exposed. Her oversized, layered clothes gave her a thinner appearance. Deep wrinkles formed across her forehead and around her lips when she spoke. "What do you want?"

Dean whistled under his breath, "She's ancient"

"I am not" the old woman's eyes narrowed. "Parts of my body have faded but my hearing and sight is still intact" She began sizing up the young intruders.

"Sorry for my brother's rudeness. It's difficult to take him places" Sam's response invoked a sharp jab in the shoulder, "Our names are James Smith and Roger Smith. We are investigating the murder that happened last night."

The old lady strained her eyes, looking them up and down. It was obvious in her response that she did not believe them. But she did allow them to continue.

"We just have a few standard questions. Can we come in?" Dean added to the conversation.

"Yes. You do no talking. I'm not fond of you" An aged, arthritic finger shook at Dean. "You on the other hand can feel free to ask me anything" She smiled at Sam as she motioned for the pair to enter.

The woman led them into a much cluttered living room. Boxes were piled along the North wall, in front of the bay windows, and around the baby grand piano. A thick layer of dust had collected on most of the furniture. It was difficult to discern the furniture from the mess. The old woman motioned for the two to sit on the flowery sofa. As the two sat a cloud of dust filled the room. Both attempted to stifle their coughs as the squeezed into the small space.

"Sorry, I just cleaned that spot this morning. I suspected that I may have visitors today. Just didn't expect them to be so young" The old woman delicately sat on an old, faded blue recliner.

The three sat and stared at each other for a moment. The woman didn't speak; she only watched the two with great interest. Dean and Sam were temporarily side tracked by the boxes stacked to the ceiling. "You had some questions for me?" The old woman asked. A large orange cat jumped onto her lap. At the same time, brothers noticed that there were several cats in the room. Dean counted more then twelve before his brother interrupted his thoughts.

Sam cleared his throat, "We're with the FBI investigating the murder last night".

The old woman chuckled. "Are we not yet beyond you two lying to me? You are not from the FBI." Her response was so very matter of fact that it temporarily confused the brothers. "After all, I was expecting you."

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter is very late. I hope you enjoyed it. More to come soon. **


	5. The Hooded Figure

Stranger then Fiction

Chapter 5: The Hooded Figure

Unable to hide his confusion, Sam glanced at Dean and then back at the old woman. Dean responded, "I'm sorry, you must be confused. We are…"

The woman's voice was stern, her eyes narrowed, "I may be old, but I'm not senile! You are Sam and Dean Winchester." Her eyes softened as she spoke to Sam, "And your right, the hunt isn't over yet. Cookie?" The woman picked up a try of freshly made peanut butter cookies. The peanut butter cookie's fork marks were crooked but they were perfectly browned.

The house was silent for several moments as the boys processed what she had said. "Well, close your mouths already." The arthritic hands pushed the cookies under Sam's nose, "Take a cookie!"

Shutting his mouth on the cookie, Sam began to process the information. Dean reached over and took several cookies. After sampling half the cookie in one bite, "Man these sure are good!" Dean gave the woman his best gentleman's smile, "Now what did you say your name is?"

"I didn't say but it's Sandra White." There were two glasses of ice cold milk, which she also offered the brothers.

"And how exactly did you know we were coming?" Sam asked. Despite her grandmotherly demeanor, Sam didn't trust her. There was something very odd about her but he couldn't pin down what. She seemed harmless enough. However, he's learned through the years that appearance is often deceiving. He turned down the milk and did not eat anymore of the cookie. Dean noticed his brother's decline of food and drink and followed suit.

"I had a vision. I'm a psychic. You want to know about the cloaked figure. I can tell you about her." The woman went on to tell a tale about her great niece who was Andy's friend and who had become possessed. She had tried to stop her but was easily over-powered by the demon. She displayed a half-dollar size bruise on her right upper arm. She reported watching helplessly from her window as her great niece's action's led to Andy's death. "I worry about Amanda. I hope she is OK. Please find her!" Sandra's watery eyes stared into Sam's.

"Any ideas as to where Amanda would go?"

"When we were struggling she muttered something about the McGregor farm. It's been abandoned for a decade. It's not really a farm anymore. There's only a barn left. The rest of the buildings have been torn down. I can't imagine what she would want with that place. I think whatever is going to happen there will happen tonight."

The old woman stood at the window and watched the brothers walk down the sidewalk. Her eyes darkened black and she smiled. _They will help me by killing that meddling girl. _The girl had stumbled upon the cat sacrifice a week ago. She had managed to keep her locked in her room until two nights ago when Andy had untied her. Of course Amanda told Andy what was going on. He begged her to go to the police believing the old woman had lost her mind. Hoping the district attorney would help him, Andy told his mother what had been witnessed. Sandra was about to kill both of them when the Harley boys interrupted her. She let the curtain fall just as Dean glanced back at the creepy old house. He shivered despite the warmth of the day.

--

Spending hours staking out an old barn was not Dean's idea of a fun Saturday night. Staring at the empty pasture and near collapsed barn, Dean entertained the idea of entertaining the doublemint twins from Poncho's. _Now that would've been a good time!_ Phoenix had been a fun place, full of beautiful woman. Dean was grinning when Sam pointed at the barn entrance, "There! Look!" Just as the old woman predicted, a hooded figure slipped into the barn. "Let's go!" Sam and Dean bolted from the car.

Dean was wielding the shotgun filled with salt ammo and Sam a pistol and a bag of salt. Dean slid silently into the barn. Sam followed, pouring salt at the door frame connecting the salt circle. Thanks to their work earlier that day; the demon was trapped inside the barn. The two intruders let their eyes adjust; they could not see the cloaked figure. Dean signaled Sam to search the right side of the barn as he took the left side. Sam pulled out the pistol and the two began the search.

Silently Sam made his way to the back of the barn and saw the cloaked figure remove her hood. Corn silk blonde hair fell to her shoulders as her petite figure kneeled in front of the alter. At the other side of the barn, Dean came out of the shadows, "Don't move". The woman jumped and Sam revealed himself from the shadows.

Holding the pistol at the ready, Sam stated, "Step back from the alter". His flashlight lit up the mousy face.

The young woman obediently put her hands up and slowly took three steps away from her kneeling place. Her cloak fell to her elbows revealing multiple bruises on both arms. Along with the bruises, the young woman had two severe rope burns on both wrists. "Are you the police? Because if you are, I'm not trespassing. This is my family's farm," her voice was faltering as she visibly shook.

Dean stood behind the girl as Sam examined the alter. "Nice try. You know you should take-up acting. You're almost convincing." Dean placed the shotgun in-between the woman's shoulder blades. She winced in discomfort.

"Eh, you can put your gun down," Sam run his hands over the items on the alter. "She's no demand. Not even worshiping one."

"What do you mean Sam? That old woman…."

"Was lying or this is a new kind of demon." Sam picked up a statue of Mary and a picture of Jesus on the cross.

"What the…."

"I'm not a demon. I barely escaped. I was asking for help. For guidance. A miracle or something. And God sent you!" Amanda's eyes were filled with tears as she crossed her chest and began saying a prayer of thanksgiving.

--

Amanda's story was similar to Sandra's except Sandra was the possessed one. Dean and Sam were skeptical. They were not sure who to believe, the old or young woman. Dean had confirmed Amanda was not a demon when he accidentally spilled holy water on her leg. This had invoked Sam to roll his eyes and provided Dean a chance to dry off the girl's thigh. She was after-all not un-attractive. The bruises seemed to confirm Amanda's story. She definitely had the body marks of someone who had been held captive. Sam and Dean were going to return to the old woman's house and Amanda would help.

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the story so far. One more chapter to go before the it is complete. All reviews are welcomed. I enjoy the feedback.**


End file.
